codemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Larrity
Mr. Larrity is the Chief Executive Officer of GameAVision. He was voiced by Andy Sipes. Overview Larrity is a Texas billionaire who bought the video game development company "GameAVision" from Steve Wozniak, despite the fact that he knew nothing beforehand about video games, only that they are sure to make him rich (or at least richer than he already is). Larrity is maniacal, bigoted, sexist, and possibly insane. He treats his employees with little to no respect, except for Dave and Benny. Larrity has been married 8 times, and all of his wives have encountered "unfortunate accidents" (which is no secret to anyone), but not before one of them bore his retarded son Dean. It is revealed pingas that he gained a good portion of his fortune from marrying rich women. He keeps his ex-wives stuffed as statues on small football patches holding footballs in mid-play throughout the company building, including in his office out in the open, and in his secret vault. Relationships Larrity has developed unique relationships with everyone at GameAVision. Dave – Dave is obviously Larrity's favorite employee. Since Dave is competent when he wants to be, he has designed many hit games and, arguably, provides the plurality of GameAVision's profits (though this may be due to the fact that Larrity approves most of Dave's games to be put in production, while approving very few of everyone else's, giving Dave more opportunities to make hit games). He is likely to put Dave's name on games that others create (this is evidenced by the fact that, in the episode Revenge of Matsui, the rogue Japanese that helped Dave credited him with creating Big Ass Dolphin, when in fact, Jerry created it). Jerry – Larrity does not pamper Jerry the way he does Dave, but still admires him for his work ethic. In the episode IPO, Larrity expected everyone except Jerry to have run off. Despite Jerry's competence, Larrity seems to not care about him, to the point where he will take out a large portion of Jerry's salary to pay for Dave's raise in the episode Dave Gets Boobs. Dean – Despite being Larrity's son, Larrity seems to look at Dean with contempt. He has yet to ostracize Dean from his life, but does not hesitate to insult Dean's intelligence (though Dean, stupid as he is, remains oblivious to his father's insults). Todd – Larrity's relationship with Doge is roughly the same as everyone else's relationship with him; that relationship being contempt. Black Steve – Larrity probably keeps Black Steve around only to avoid being sued for racism. Larrity is obviously racist, literally to the point of where he chose Dean over him to head GameAVision in his absence, simply because “he's black.” However, Larrity does respect Black Steve to some extent, allowing him to have his own office after Black Steve shoots him when hearing he'd have to share an office, as well as consulting him on the company's financing (though this may be because Black Steve is the accountant). Mary – Larrity despises Mary, mostly because she is a feminist. He never takes Mary seriously, but apparently likes her ideas, since he appointed Mitch (Mary disguised as a man) as head of game development for “his” idea of Space Marines. Claire – Larrity does not seem to feel as strongly about Clare's promiscuity as everyone else does; this is likely due to the fact that Clare is everything Larrity thinks a woman should be; sexual, subordinate, and retarded. In the episode Dean in Charge, Larrity expressed great respect for Claire to the point of giving her a raise after she revealed her mean streak while running the company through Dean, and even conspiring to kill Larrity. Benny – Larrity literally bought Benny. He usually keeps Benny locked up in his bedroom, where he tests games, or in an animal cage. He pays Benny with cigarettes and candy to stunt his growth and keep him awake to continue testing games. Larrity sees Benny only as a commodity, however, and attempts to dispose of him when he turns 7. Clarence – Larrity despises Clarence's homosexuality. It is unknown why Larrity keeps Clarence employed, since during the 1980's, sexuality discrimination was legal, even in California. Notable Antics Larrity is responsible for many one-time and recurring jokes. In Stonervision, Larrity drove Dave & Jerry's company out of business using various cutthroat tactics. He also solicited their help in getting him out of trouble with the IRS (who were accusing him of tax evasion) by bringing a drug lord to him. In Super Prison Breakout, Larrity sent the entire staff of GameAVision except his son Dean to a prison because a bag of his money had been stolen, and he could not find out the culprit (mostly because he assigned his blatantly incompetent son Dean to investigate it), so he decided to punish everyone. Oddly enough, the actual thief, Todd, was the only one who seemed to not be phased by the trip to prison. In The Take Over, Larrity sets up a merger with Protendo in an attempt to get the GameAVision staff to work harder. The leader of the Protendo ambassadors kill themselves in shame, leading Matsui to plot revenge in the Season One finale. In Revenge of Matsui, Larrity did excessively random things in an attempt to “keep 'em guessin',” by which he means Protendo, who had kidnapped Benny. In Dean in Charge, Larrity puts Dean in charge, despite the fact that he knew it was a bad idea (he specifically said “God help us all”). In Car Robber Sunnyvale, Larrity's father, Mr. Larrity Sr., comes to visit Larrity at GameAVision, and discovers oil underneath the GameAVision foundation. Larrity Jr. then ceases all work in game development in order to drill for oil. In '''My Pal Jodie '''he protects himself from John Hinkley's bullets by making a human shield out of a small child, proclaiming, "Sorry kid freedom ain't free. Notable Quotes “Today is a day when pigs not only have flown, but they've also fixed my car and made me breakfast using the meat from their own bodies, and Hell has not only frozen over, but it's also become my new venue for Smurfs on Ice. Ya feel me?” “*gasp* Bend me over, kiss my ass, and hand wash my privates!” “That is a gosh darn outrage! They told me twenty million! It's a sneak attack. It worked at Pearl Harbor, but it ain't gonna work at Larrity Harbor.” “Oh, wait, there's nothin' up here, just a bunch of gobbledygook and some words down there!” "Damn you Neil Diamond, you have bested me." "That's LarriTy with a capital T." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Murderers